


Potion Number Nine

by Suzie_Shooter



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Love Potion/Spell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzie_Shooter/pseuds/Suzie_Shooter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athos unknowingly drinks a love potion, and inadvertently falls in love with Porthos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potion Number Nine

Lady Caroline's blatant crush on the musketeer Athos had been the subject of considerable amusement, both at court and within the garrison. Athos, as was his custom, had remained determinedly oblivious to the sniggering of his fellow soldiers and politely vague to the approaches of the lady in question, and everyone assumed that she would eventually get the message that he wasn't interested, and move on.

The Lady Caroline, however, had other ideas. Having lured Athos to a house on the outskirts of Paris by means of paying someone to deliver a false message from Treville, she promptly shut him into an upstairs room and informed him he would remain a prisoner there until he consented to marry her. 

Having established the fact there was to be no escape via the window or door, Athos was content enough to sit back and await rescue. Secure in the knowledge that his friends would be searching for him, and that even if it took them a week to decide he wasn't just lying drunk somewhere would no doubt find him before he even started to consider the question of matrimony, Athos intended to simply wait it out. 

What he didn't know, was that in order to give the natural order of things a helping hand Caroline had procured a love philtre, and this was currently mingled with the wine in his cup.

Time however, was against her. Hearing of Athos' disappearance and realising that he had been an unwitting participant in a kidnapping the messenger decided he hadn't been paid nearly enough to end up on the wrong end of a musket, and confessed all to Aramis. 

Consequently, barely half an hour later Athos lifted his head curiously at the distant sound of a door being broken in, got to his feet, straightened his cuffs, and prepared to depart.

Downstairs, thwarted and enraged, Caroline hurled herself bodily at Aramis, who fielded her expertly with one arm and pinned her with the other.

"Where's Athos?" he demanded. "We know what you've done, and you will pay for it if you've harmed him."

"You're too late." Caroline's eyes gleamed with triumph. "Even now he is drinking a love potion, and as soon as he sets eyes on me he will be lost to you. Go ahead, let him out. He will arrange for my release within hours, I promise you."

"Thank you for the warning," Aramis said dryly. "Porthos, go and find him. Stop him drinking it if you can, if not get him out of here and make sure he sets eyes on no women on the way back. I'll deal with the she-cat."

Porthos hurried up through the house, calling out urgently to Athos as he ran, and following the answering shout.

He burst through the locked door like an avenging angel, and Athos stepped back in amused alarm.

"It's alright. The only danger I seem to face here is dying of boredom."

"Don't drink - " Porthos saw the empty glass on the table and groaned. 

Athos looked from the glass to Porthos more uncertainly. "Was it - poisoned?" he asked, with admirable steadiness.

"No. No, not poisoned." Porthos sighed. "You'll be alright."

Athos was staring at him and Porthos gave him a sheepish smile. "Look - I need to ask you to do something, and it's going to sound a bit weird. Do you trust me?"

"With my life," Athos said immediately.

"I need to blindfold you."

Athos raised an eyebrow at that, but to Porthos' surprise and relief didn't argue.

"Very well. I presume you have your reasons."

"Yeah. Good ones. Look, give me your scarf."

Athos handed it over without complaint, and stood perfectly still while Porthos tied it about his eyes. 

"Okay?"

"Perfectly." Athos smiled with more good humour than Porthos had been expecting. "I am entirely in your hands."

Porthos guided him carefully down the stairs and out past Aramis, who took in the blindfold and snorted with laughter. "Too late, I take it?"

"Shut up, it was all I could think of," Porthos sighed. 

"Is that Aramis?" Athos asked. 

"Yeah, and your would-be fiancée. Come on." Porthos guided Athos outside and up onto his horse, climbing up behind him and making all haste for the garrison.

Once safely shut up in Athos' quarters Porthos let him remove the blindfold.

Athos blinked at him, and smiled. "What was all that about?"

"Don't ask." Porthos muttered, wishing he'd asked Aramis how long he thought the potion might be effective for. An hour? A day? Surely Athos would be safe to go out by the morning? Not that there were many women habitually wandering about the garrison, but you couldn't be too careful. What if he ran into Constance? The thought made Porthos wince.

"Look, can you stay in your room until tomorrow?"

"Is that really necessary?" Athos asked, with the first note of irritation. "What's going on, am I contagious or something?"

"No. No, nothing like that. You'll be okay. Just - please Athos, do as I ask?"

Athos subsided again with surprising equanimity. "For you, anything," he agreed, and Porthos laughed.

"Bloody hell you're in a good mood for once. Or is it just your narrow escape from the prospect of marriage?"

Athos actually laughed at that, which startled Porthos even more. "Just relieved at being back perhaps?" Athos murmured. "I'm glad it was you that rescued me."

"Oh. Well. Glad to be of service," Porthos grinned, then looked curiously at Athos as he came closer. He seemed to be staring at Porthos' mouth and Porthos licked his lips instinctively, wondering if he had something stuck there.

Athos gave a quiet sigh, and Porthos frowned. "You sure you're alright?"

"I do feel a bit strange, now you come to mention it," Athos murmured. "Are you sure that wine wasn't poisoned?"

Porthos was debating whether to tell Athos the truth or whether it would just freak him out too much, when Athos suddenly closed the gap between them and kissed him on the mouth.

"Athos? What are you doing!" he cried.

Athos stumbled back looking alarmed at himself. "I - I don't know. Porthos, God, I'm - I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

At his words Porthos froze. Suddenly it was all painfully clear. He knew exactly what had come over Athos. He should have realised before, but it had never occurred to him that the potion could cause Athos to fall for another man. 

Athos was looking embarrassed, but also confused and more than a little wistful. "I'm sorry," he said again contritely. "I simply couldn't help myself." 

"It's okay," Porthos reassured him. "Don't worry about it. It's not your fault." 

Athos brightened immediately and took a step towards him. Porthos backed off an equal distance, holding up a hand.

"Just - don't do it again, yeah?"

Athos stopped his advance, but remained staring at Porthos with a conflicted, puzzled expression. 

"I'm sorry," Athos said softly. "I didn't mean to anger you."

Porthos sighed. "I'm not angry, okay? You just - you can't go round randomly kissing people like that."

"It's not random," Athos objected, looking a little hurt. "You can't think I'd want to kiss anyone else?"

Porthos snorted. "I wouldn't have thought you'd want to kiss me, for that matter."

Athos smiled. "I can think of no one more appealing. I am only sorry that you do not wish for it also." His smile faded a little, and Porthos felt mean. He knew it was the love potion talking but he'd never seen Athos like this before, so quick to smile and so open to affection. 

"Oh look, don't be sad," Porthos begged, as Athos turned away dejectedly. "You'll feel better in the morning, I promise." Or feel like a right twat, he thought privately, grateful there was no one else around to witness this.

Athos was looking hopeful again, and edging closer. "You came to save me," he murmured. "You must care at least a little for me?"

"Of course I care for you," Porthos declared exasperatedly. "That doesn't mean I want your tongue down my throat."

"You do care for me?" Ignoring the second part of Porthos' sentence with a single-minded triumph, Athos pitched himself into Porthos' arms in relief and clung on with a limpet-like tenacity. 

Porthos spluttered, but couldn't bring himself to shove Athos off again. At least he wasn't trying to kiss him this time.

He and Athos had embraced numerous times over the years, at times of triumph, or relief, or just drunkenness, but there had always previously been something restrained in Athos' manner, a sense that part of him was holding back. Not so now. It was not a seductive embrace this, nor a demanding one, but simply the warmth of uncomplicated affection and utter trust, and Porthos couldn't help but reciprocate. He held Athos against him tightly, marvelling at the change in him.

"Will you stay with me?" Athos asked quietly. "If I am to be a prisoner here until morning, I would welcome your company."

Porthos sighed. "Alright. But no touching."

"It's a rather small bed," Athos reminded him, finally pulling back with a ghost of a smile. Porthos laughed.

"No dirty touching then," he amended.

"You have my word." Athos gave him a polite bow, and Porthos laughed louder, seeing the dry humour of old in Athos' smile. 

They'd shared any number of beds, had even shared this one on occasion when Porthos had been too tired or too drunk to venture back to his own. They had always lain down arranged with Athos' back against Porthos' chest, and slept well enough.

Tonight though, Athos nestled against him face to face, settling down to sleep before Porthos could object, head tucked beneath Porthos' chin and arms around him. It was again so trusting and seemingly innocent in nature that Porthos gave in and wrapped himself protectively around Athos in turn, feeling him relax into sleep within minutes.

Love, Porthos reminded himself, could take many forms, and if Athos was simply in search of comfort and affection after being starved of it for so long, he was happy enough to provide it.

\--

When Porthos woke the next day, he found Athos still lying snugly in his arms, watching him with a smile.

"Good morning." Athos leaned up and kissed Porthos softly on the lips before he could dodge.

Porthos sighed. The potion clearly hadn't worn off yet. "Thought I told you not to do that?" he grumbled.

Athos ducked his head, but didn't look particularly sorry. "My apologies. I forgot," he lied, and Porthos laughed. 

"Come on you daft sod. Time to get up." 

Porthos figured that if Athos had become fixated on him with all the stubborn resolve of a duckling following a hen, then at least everyone else should be safe and there was no harm in letting Athos loose on the world. Although he couldn't help smirking at the mental picture of Athos making a pass at Treville. 

"Can't we stay here?" Athos pleaded, winding his arms around Porthos' chest. "It's nice."

"We've got work to do," Porthos pointed out. "Besides, you're giving me cramp."

"I could give you a massage if you'd like?" Athos offered hopefully, and Porthos snorted with laughter, scrambling hurriedly backwards out of the bed as he felt Athos' hand snaking downwards.

"Bloody hell, you're a menace." He pulled his boots on, thankful he'd slept in his clothes. "Who knew grumpy little Athos could be this persistent?" Porthos grinned down at him. "You'd give Aramis a run for his money at this rate."

Athos gazed up at him, resting his cheek on one hand. "I have eyes only for you, I promise," he sighed. "I love you Porthos. Won't you come back to bed?"

Porthos gave him a sympathetic smile. He couldn't help wondering exactly how mortified Athos was going to be when this wore off, but it also pained him to see Athos offering up his heart so trustingly when Porthos could do nothing but reject him. 

"I'm sorry," Porthos whispered. "I'll see you later, yeah?" He turned and made good his escape, hoping fervently that Athos would soon come back to his senses. Perhaps if he avoided him for a while, the next time they met they could just pretend none of this had happened at all.

\--

For most of the day Porthos managed to enact his plan of staying out of Athos' way, although from the number of people that told him Athos was looking for him it suggested that the potion still showed no signs of wearing off. Porthos suspected that if it had, he would be the last person Athos would want to see.

To his relief, Athos was sent off somewhere on a task by Treville for most of the afternoon, and Porthos ventured out of the tack room where he'd been hiding to join Aramis in the sunshine.

Losing track of time in idle conversation, Porthos was alarmed to suddenly see Athos riding back in through the gateway, and hurled himself down behind a stack of crates with no chance to alert Aramis to his reasons.

Aramis looked up at Athos' approach, trying to school his features into something approaching neutrality. He had no idea what was going on, but would back Porthos unquestioningly until given a good reason not to.

"Have you seen Porthos anywhere, I'd like a word with him?" Athos said.

Aramis looked blank. "He was here a minute ago," he replied truthfully. "I'm sure he's not gone far."

Athos sighed. "Okay, thanks. Let him know I'm looking for him if he comes back, would you?" he asked, leading his horse off towards the stables.

After a minute or so Porthos crawled out from behind the crates, brushing himself down sheepishly.

"You want to tell me what that was all about?" Aramis asked. 

"Not really," Porthos said gloomily, resuming his seat on the bench.

Aramis looked at him. "Given that I have essentially just lied to Athos, I'd say you at least owe me an explanation," he said.

Porthos groaned. "You know Lady Caroline's love potion?" 

"Yes?" Aramis drew the word out enquiringly with a certain amount of suspicion.

"Well - Athos - sort of possibly thinks he's in love with me," Porthos admitted in a rush.

There was a startled silence, then Aramis burst out laughing.

"It's not funny," Porthos said indignantly, when Aramis showed no signs of stopping.

"Oh come on, it's hilarious," Aramis said. "Does he really? Here, he hasn't tried to make a pass at you, has he?" 

Porthos' expression spoke volumes, and Aramis doubled over in a fresh gale of laughter. Porthos shifted uncomfortably. He hadn't meant to make Aramis laugh at Athos' predicament, and didn't find it particularly amusing himself. 

"Oh shut up," he muttered. 

Aramis mastered himself with some difficulty. "Cheer up," he counselled, seeing that Porthos really wasn't laughing. "I'm sure it'll wear off soon."

"I hope so," Porthos sighed. "Poor bastard."

Aramis frowned. "Is it really that bad? I'm sure even Athos will see the funny side eventually."

"Oh you do, do you?" Porthos glared at him. "Think about it. Love hasn't exactly been the world's best experience for Athos has it? And now for the first time since Milady he feels this way about someone and it's not real, and sooner or later he's going to get the world's most painful awakening."

Aramis sobered. "You're right, I hadn't thought of it like that. But look, Athos isn't daft, he must realise the potion's affecting the way he feels, right?"

Porthos looked shifty, and Aramis stared at him.

"Porthos? He does _know_ about the potion?"

"Not as such," Porthos admitted. "I just thought it would worry him, you know? I thought I could keep him out of sight of any women until it had safely worn off, and he'd never have to know. But then it all got a bit complicated."

"A bit!" Aramis dropped his head into his hands. "Porthos, you have to tell him. You're right, if Athos thinks what he's feeling is the real deal, it's too cruel not to."

Porthos nodded resignedly. This was going to be painful for all concerned.

\--

"Porthos!" 

The smile of pleasure Athos gave simply for seeing Porthos at his door was enough to make him ache with guilt. Athos got to his feet and reached out to him, taking his hands and drawing him into the room. 

"You look troubled," Athos frowned solicitously. "What's wrong?"

"There's - something I need to tell you," Porthos said slowly. "Something I should have told you before, but in all the confusion it never got said, and then I thought you might have been better off not knowing, but I don't think that's true anymore."

"Tell me then." Athos leaned in and brushed a kiss to his cheek, and Porthos ducked away, laughing despite himself. 

"Concentrate!"

"I'm sorry. You're very distracting," Athos murmured, not looking in the least contrite.

Porthos held him at arm's length, and Athos sobered a little at the serious look on Porthos' face. "I'm sorry. I'm listening."

"You remember Caroline?"

"Hardly likely to forget her."

"She - she got you to drink a love potion."

"Is that what it was?" Athos looked surprised. "Well, it clearly didn't work. I mean, I don't feel anything for her?" he added as Porthos frowned.

Porthos shook his head. "It was designed to make you fall for the first person you saw."

"Oh. Hence the blindfold?" Athos said, catching on.

"Yeah." Porthos stared at him for a second, then sighed as he realised Athos clearly wasn't about to make the final connection on his own.

"Athos - the first person you saw, was me."

He watched as the realisation of what he meant dawned in Athos' eyes, the confusion, the surprise, and then, finally, the sadness.

"What are you saying?" Athos asked, barely louder than a breath.

"That you're not in love with me," Porthos said with a heavy heart. "You just think you are."

"Poisoned after all, then," Athos said softly. "Poisoned by love." He gave a choked laugh and turned away, hand to his mouth as if to stifle any further treacherous words.

"Athos. Athos, no." Porthos reached out for him in distress, hating the fact he'd been responsible for such a look of misery. He took Athos by the shoulders and turned him back round, embracing him warmly. 

At first Athos tried to push him away, embarrassed at his own lapse in control, but Porthos was resolute and after a moment Athos gave in and sank into his arms with a noise that from anyone else, Porthos would have taken for a sob.

"It'll be alright," Porthos murmured. "You'll be okay. It'll wear off soon, and you'll be back to normal."

Eventually Athos pulled away again, thankfully dry-eyed but looking bereft of all hope. "How desperately sad that is," he said quietly. 

"What is?" 

"That normal, for me, means a life without love."

Porthos seized his shoulders and glared at him. "No. Athos, I won't have it! You may not be rolling someone in the hay every other week, but your life is not without love. Not as long as I draw breath."

Athos stared at him, and Porthos belatedly realised that this might not have been the best choice of words with Athos' judgement so clouded. 

"You still have friends," he elaborated. "People who love you. I love you, Athos, you know I do. As - as a brother," Porthos stammered, but Athos laughed bitterly.

"You have no idea, do you?" Athos asked under his breath. "No idea how I feel inside. How much I burn for the love of you, how my heart aches with more than it knows how to contain. How much I long for your touch, how much I need you in my arms."

Athos had moved closer until Porthos could feel the flutter of his breath against his lips, but he didn't pull away, transfixed by the intense look in Athos' eyes. It wasn't lust. It was closer to pain. 

Athos inched closer, his mouth finally brushing Porthos' lips. 

"Please. One night. Grant me this one thing," Athos begged in a whisper. "That I may cherish the memory of one night spent with love. Grant me this, that even if I wake a day from now and no longer feel this ardent passion that I may still have the memory of it, may hold it in my heart for the rest of my life, where all my other memories of love have turned to dust and ashes."

Porthos did the only thing he could. He took Athos' face between his hands, and kissed him.

\--

Porthos woke the next morning to find himself naked and alone in Athos' bed. He groaned, suspecting what that meant, and wishing he'd had the sense not to give in to Athos' heartfelt pleading. But what was done was done, and Porthos found he couldn't bring himself to regret it. 

He got dressed and ventured outside, soon spying Athos seated at the table in the training yard, apparently with his head in his hands. 

Porthos went over, glad that for the moment they were alone. 

Slowly Athos looked up at him, his hands still obscuring most of his face, and a wary look in his eyes.

Porthos' heart sank, and he sat down on the bench opposite with a sigh as he accepted the inevitable. "It's worn off, hasn't it?" 

Athos nodded, watching him unblinkingly. Porthos offered him a rather awkward smile.

"How do you feel?"

Athos considered. "Embarrassed," he said, folding his arms defensively and hunching his shoulders as he leaned forward on the table.

"You have no reason to," Porthos reassured him. He hesitated. "Regrets?" Hardly eager to face disgust and rejection after what they'd done the night before, but needing to know.

Athos though, shook his head slowly. "Surprisingly few," he confessed, with a slight blush. He sighed. "The last day or so - it was like being drunk. Everything was that much more hazy, and my decisions were perhaps - questionable." He looked up at Porthos then and saw the tightness in his face, the apprehension. 

"Please know that I hold nothing against you." Athos reached out and laid a hand over Porthos' where it lay on the table. "Thank you, in fact," Athos added quietly. "For indulging me. I must have been a terrible pain." 

"No." Porthos shook his head firmly. "You weren't." He took Athos' hand and pressed it between his own. 

Athos studied him for a moment. "Porthos - I have to ask. Why?"

"Why what?"

"I was acting under a compulsion. You - were not. So why, Porthos? Why do all the things you did for me? How could you even bring yourself to?"

Porthos was silent a moment before blurting, "Because I don't need a potion to tell me I'm in love with you."

He stood up and stumbled away from the table, face blazing with heat and desperate to flee the look of startled shock that had passed across Athos' face.

\--

It took Athos most of the day to find Porthos, eventually tracking him down in a dark corner of The Wren. He walked over and sat down beside him without a word.

"I'm sorry," Porthos said after a moment, staring into his wine cup. "I shouldn't have said what I said."

"Did you mean it?" Athos asked quietly. 

Porthos looked sideways at him. "It would be better for both of us if I said no."

"It would be better for both of us if you were honest."

Porthos took a shuddering breath. "Yes. Yes, I did," he admitted. "Forgive me."

Athos was silent for a while.

"You know," he said eventually. "I don't believe in love potions."

Porthos looked at him. "You're not telling me everything you said and did was of your own free will," he said flatly.

Athos shook his head. "I'm saying that I don't believe you can make someone fall in love. Not with a few herbs and chemicals. In lust, perhaps. I imagine Caroline hoped I would be consumed with passion for her, and then too decent a man not to marry her afterwards. But I can't imagine - " he faltered. "I can't imagine that I would ever have felt for her what I felt - what I feel - for you."

"What are you saying?" Porthos asked cautiously.

Athos sighed. "I'm not entirely sure. Perhaps that the potion only woke me to the possibility of something I already felt. Something inside me I had never acknowledged before."

"You said it had worn off," Porthos countered accusingly.

"I know," Athos said. "And it has, in the sense that I no longer feel confused, or fuzzy about things. But the way I feel about you - that hasn't changed." He stared at the pitted table top, following a scar in the wood with his finger. 

"I thought you would be relieved, you see," Athos sighed. "That it was over, that things were back to normal. I never for one second imagined that you might feel the same."

He risked a look up to find Porthos staring at him with a mixture of hope and something close to fear.

"Athos - are you suggesting - what are you suggesting?"

Athos gave a light shrug, but he let his hand drift across to where Porthos' arms were folded on the table, and let his fingers ghost over his wrist. 

"Perhaps I am suggesting we should go somewhere quieter, and work out what we both want," Athos murmured.

Porthos looked shaken, but after a moment dropped his gaze. "I've got a confession to make," he said hoarsely.

"You have?" Athos enquired, and Porthos nodded miserably. 

"I seriously considered buying another love potion. And - and giving it to you," he confessed. "To make you love me again." When Athos said nothing, he looked up wretchedly. "Didn't you hear what I said?"

"Of course I heard," Athos said calmly. "And did you? Would you have?"

"No, of course not!" Porthos looked horrified, and Athos smiled at him.

"Then what's the problem?"

"That I even considered - " Porthos broke off, and Athos sighed.

"If they could imprison us for our passing thoughts, the streets would be deserted," he said. "And Aramis would probably be permanently in the stocks. Porthos, I trust you. More than that, I love you. And I know full well you would never hurt me, or cause harm to come to me, any more than I would you."

Porthos stared at him, a glimmer of hope creeping back in. 

Athos held his gaze, and Porthos realised that a certain calm self-knowledge had replaced the pain of yesterday in Athos' eyes.

"I love you," Athos whispered. "And perhaps I did need a potion to tell me that, but I don't need one any more. So you can save your money after all," he added, and Porthos spluttered with guilty laughter.

With the tension gone, Porthos got up and held his hand out to Athos, who took it without hesitation, and allowed Porthos to draw him to his feet.

"Home?" Porthos suggested.

"Home," Athos agreed, with a smile.

They left the inn arm in arm, and laughing.

\--


End file.
